History of Sisten Ann Arrow - Chapter One
by Shanyanguonna
Summary: This is the start of the story of my OC Sisten Ann Arrow. A pirate in the world 1700s. It will go from her childhood upto her adult hood, covering all of her adventures that make her the woman she is by the story comes to an end. This first Chapter is about her going to a new home. Viridia.


The History of Sisten Ann Arrow,

One great pirate the world has never known of.

A bit of before date

Our tale starts on April 9th 1732 when a beautiful young British woman gave birth to a beautiful little girl. For the first few months the woman raised the infinite on her own until a man finally came home once again to see his lover. It was then that they both agreed to name their girl, Sisten Ann Arrow. The father had always seemed to be out at sea and hardly home with his love and child. People always talked but the mother never let it get her down. She loved her daughter and her husband with everything she had, they were her hope. There happened to be a family that lived next door that adored the single mother and child, this neighbor family made it their duty to help them out. The Family was known as the Hollingberrys, a very navel famous family. Each male reached up to Captain of a ship in the royal navy.

Chapter One

The start

Five years later

Laughing as I ran after my only friend, Conrad, "Give her back!" I yelled at him as he had taken my dolly. He always liked to teased me how it looked like a pirate and how pirates were dirty vermin that infested the ocean. I didn't mind she looked like a pirate, in fact I always liked the sea. Though I think it is because my dad works on the sea as a merchant and loves to tell me stories of adventures of sailors.

"Where did you get this foul looking thing? What if I showed the king your pirate" he held my doll over my head way out of my reach.

"My Daddy gave her to me! Now give Ann Bonny back!" I jumped as much as I could for her but to no avail of course. Conrad was five years older than me and at least a good two feet taller.

"You named it? After a filthy pirate no doubt" Conrad's voice had playful venom

I pouted and glared up at the older boy "Ann Bonny is not a filthy pirate, Conrad. She was one of the greatest female pirates to ever sail the oceans."

He gave me a look I knew all to well, he thought I was stupid and always tried to get the best of me with his older knowlege. "She doesn't look so great to me. Only good pirate is a swinging one." With his hand he made a noose and hung her once again out of my reach.

"Give her back!" My anger had set in so I gave him a good kick to the shin. Down the older boy went, when he hit the ground I grabbed Ann and ran to my house. "Momma Momma! Conrad was making fun of me for my dolly again" I wailed though I soon had to stop in my tracks as there was a man at our door.

This man was tall, lean and smelled like the sea; his face was covered in hair which was why it took me only moments to grasp who he was, Though when he smiled that crooked smile I knew, "Daddy!" Ann dropped to the ground as I raced to the arms of my dad. Jack Arrow, one of the finest men to ever live.

"There's my girl, you have gotten big on me again lass" Chuckling he scooped me up in his arms.

"Do you have any more stories to tell me, daddy?" His stories were always the best, they had pirates and new places and people he got to meet and see on his travels.

"I just got home and you already want a story? Maybe tonight. Now why did you drop Ann in the dirt? You don't want to prove Conrad that he was right about her being filthy do you?" I had to giggle at my dad and shook my head 'no'. In my eyes my dad was one of a kind, most dads ignored their daughters but not mine. He treated me like I was a princess and the best thing to ever happen to him. Well besides my mom. With me in his arms dad scooped up my doll to hand her to me. "Evening Conrad" My dad never seemed to be fond of Conrad or anyone for that matter.

Inside my mom greeted us, she was the prettiest woman ever with hair of the deepest brown and curls that fell down her back. My Daddy always said she had the face of an angel which I agreed with. She was by far the prettiest lady I had ever seen. When they kissed I tucked my face behind Ann. "My Mary, I think it is time. Tonight, would be best." I heard my father whisper

Mom pulled away and looked shocked "Tonight? But Jack are you sure she is ready?" In her blue eyes there was so much concern for me as I peeped over my doll.

I wasn't sure what they were talking about but I knew it was about me. I was an Arrow and from what my dad has told me an Arrow is always ready. "What is it daddy? Time for what?" I bounced in his arms wondering.

My dad smiled at my mom and then at me "Sisten, how would you like to come see what I do? Come see my ship?" The Excitment got the better of me as I started to bounce more in his arms, all I could do was nod. Finally I got to go near a ship! Momma always kept me away from the port and out of site of the ocean.

"Please Daddy! Please momma can we go. Please please! Ann wants to see the waters again." I held up Ann and made her nod at my mom. The result was what I wanted, I got them to laugh. "Daddy, can Conrad come sail with us?"

Dad sighed before he spoke up "No Sisten, Conrad cannot sail with us. We will be leaving forever"

The once thought endless smile left me, Conrad was my best friend. My only friend. "Daddy, we promised to be friends forever." Ann was now snuggled back against my chest as no I felt my heart hurt at the idea of leaving my best friend.

"Then you remain friends forever, you will see each other once you both have gotten older. I promise baby, the world is smaller than you think." My dad tried to explain it to me but failed and just sat me on the ground "Go and tell Conrad you will see him again, as good-byes are forever. Just be back before the sun's light goes off" His smile was sincere as he ruffled up my brown locks.

The smile I musted was torn but I knew he was right, he had a lot of friends that he talked about. Out the door I skipped over to the Hollingberry's home and knocked. His mom was the one who answered. "Is Conrad still here?"

"Hello Sisten dear, yes he is up in his room. Go on."

"Thank you ." I always liked his mom, she was just so nice to me while his father looked at me as if I was a bug. I always was uncomfortable around the man. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and knocked on the door.

"Who is it" Growled a voice from the other side

"Conrad! Open up, I got something to tell you" I couldn't reach the doornob yet, well that was his doing he made it higher to keep me out.

"Go away Sisten! I don't want to deal with your annoying self right now"

"No! Open up!" I tried to order him to do so, even stomped my foot. But no reply, just silence, he did that a lot. He thought I was so stupid that I would think he wasn't there anymore. "Fine! Good-Bye!" I turned on my heels and marched home.

Later that night I was woken up by my mom so she could dress me, her hands were shaken so bad I shook a bit. "Momma why are you shaking?"

"We are leaving now Sisten, and we are gonna be playing hide and seek so you have to be very quite."

"Who is looking for us?"

"England." My father entered with the answer as he looked out a window.

"What does England look like, Daddy?"

"She wears red, white and blue. A very big woman that we can out run but her brothers are looking for us to. I just need you to cover your eyes while we run. She won't see you if you cover your eyes." He then handed me Ann already dressed in Black. "Eric is here with the buggy, come on lets get going."

Mom picked me up and placed my face in her neck as I held Ann to my eyes to hide myself better. When we got down the stairs outside Ann slipped out of my hands. "Momma! Ann. Ann is overboard" I wailed as I started to reach my hands behind my mom wanting her back.

"Sisten be quiet." The order was from my mom which for me was Law. But Ann was my doll, my hero, she was mine.

"But my dolly!" I continued to cry when we got into the buggy but all of the adults ignored me, they were watching out the windows for England. I got up on my knees and looked out the back and saw Ann on the cobblestone. She was fading away but soon Conrad came out of the house startled, he looked around and stepped on my doll. He picked her up and looked around for someone which I can only assume was me. "Take care of her Conrad" I cried to myself and got comfortable against my mom, holding her and letting my tears stain her dress. The crying exhausted me and I fell asleep.

My dad was soon waking me up, after what seemed like a short nap I rubbed my eyes. "Wanna see daddy's ship?" He offered his hands to me with a full smile. After all the sleep got rubbed out of my eyes I held my little hands up to him so he could pick me up. After loosing Ann I didn't want to walk. He carried me on to a dock and my eyes lit up at the site of the ship.

"Wow! A real ship!" I yelled as I started to bounce in his arms. "What is her name, daddy?" He had never told me the name of his ship as he said I would learn eventually.

"El Diablo" his eyes watched him wondering what reaction he would stir

My hands went to my lips as a gasped "Daddy, That is what Dancer named his ship, you can't use it." He loved to tell me stories about Dancer and I couldn't believe he took the name of another pirates ship and was proud of it.

"No baby, I am Dancer. Jack 'Dancer' Arrow. And this ship here be the real and only El Diablo and your daddy her pirate captain."

This hit me and my eyes got wider at him then to the ship, a familiar crooked grin spread across my face- his grin- "That means all those things Dancer did, you did them! All the storys are real! Blackbeard, Barbarossa, Jack Sparrow, Flaco, Eric Cobham..." The last name I got so excited about it "Ann Bonney too!" She was my idol.

At this display of emotion and excitment my dad chuckled at me, "Yes Sisten they are all real, In fact do you remember that island I told you about?"

How could I not know of that island, it was the one Dancer and Cobham founded. Both of them used it as an escape for people that wanted to run from England. England really must have been a bad person. "Of course I do daddy, Viridia. The secret Island that hides from the world. Is it real too?!" his laughter was all I needed that it was and that was where we were headed. I might only be five but I know my dad and his stories well.

"Yes Princess, it does. That is where we are going to be living for now on; your mom, you and me, together." All three of us together was one of the best things he had ever told me, many times I had wished that he wouldn't have to leave for so long and it was here. As I hugged him he walked aboard the Diablo barking out all sorts of orders I hardly understood.

On the ship I noticed another little girl, though she was alone. "Daddy, I want down" I asked yet demanded. He complied and set me down on the deck. He knew I was safe on the ship. He then walked over to my mom and went to introduce her to some people. Adults bored me so I went in search of the little girl. I found her looking over the rail at the land as we sailed away. "Hey sailor, what ya doing watchin the land?"I asked. I noticed how she was the same height as me though her hair was long and blond. She didn't even look my way.

"I miss my mommy"

"Where is your mommy?" I asked

"She is back at home, Father said she didn't want to come"

How could a mommy not want to go with her child? At this I looked back at my mom and realized how much my heart would hurt if I lost her. "I can share my mommy with you." My mom would never be her mom but she could be a new mommy.

"Really? Do you think she would mind?"

"No, my mom loves everyone." My hand reached for hers. "My name is Sisten, Jack is my daddy and the woman next to him is my mommy, your second mom." The girl didn't even look at them or at me still. I wondered if she even like the sea. "What is your name."

"Xana. Xana Cobham." The little girl looked at me finally and she was still crying, her tears staining her cheeks.

"Xana I always wanted a sister. Will you give my mommy a chance and be my sister?" The little girl nodded but didn't seem to excited about my idea. With her hand in mine I lead her back to the Adults. "Momma?" my free hand tugged on the skirt of her dress.

"What is it baby?" She finally looked at us and got down to our level.

"Can Xana be my sister? She don't have a mommy anymore."

My mom's voice seemed to crack as she looked up at the two men, one which happened to be Eric. "Ann didn't come?" She asked. Eric only shook his head and then turned to leave the group. Her heart broke as she opened her arms up "Come here, both of you." She hugged us both, though I let Xana be closes to my mom as she cried harder. "Welcome to the family, Xana darling." She whispered.

Over the weeks spent on the ship to get to Viridia; Xana and I became inseparable. Quickly we clicked and became the best of friends, well as we said sisters. She seemed to spend time with her dad, Eric Cobham, every now and then as he started to grow on him. When she was with her dad I was with mine. Mine already started to teach me about his ship and how to sail, what each sail was for and how it helped them move faster. When the morning time with our dads was done my mom would sit us down for an afternoon class with our lunch. Though after the class and before dinner we were free to do as we pleased. We learned how to climb in the rigging with the help of the shipboys and started to race them. I got over my fear of heights while Xana just never looked down. Though our favorite times were when we sat in the sun and talked about our lives back in England.

On one fateful day a the man in the crows nest called out "LAND HO! Viridia approaches!"

At this I jumped to grab Xana's hand to race with her to the bow of the ship. It was beautiful, the island. It had a bay that had a small entrance but opened up to reveal a town among the sandy beach. "Look! There is is. Viridia, the island that hides itself from the world!"

Xana looked confused when Is aid this "What is Viridia?"

My face was of pure shock "You dad never told you the story of Viridia?" She only shook her head no as she felt ashamed she didn't know. I pointed up to the foretop and off we both went. It was best up here as we were known to be up here and out of everyone's way. "okay where do I start." I had heard this story so many times I should be able to tell it. "My dad said it started back before I was born, so before you were born too-1925. There was a time where England was being extra mean by killing people without thinking. While our dads were out sailing to get away they got lost in a storm, the storm was mighty so mighty it threatened to sink El Diablo. Out of no where an island came out of the water! They didn't ask questions they went to right to it and anchored the ship. The storm passed almost instantly, the got on the shore and expected to find England but nobody was on the island. Navigator William couldn't get his compass to work or read the sky to get cooridnates. As if the island wasn't even there. Our dads then thought of a plan, a plan for the island to be an escape from the people of England." I started to smile and giggle "It is their hidding spot from her. They set sail and left and tried to find it a few more times till they had the figured out of how to find it. Anyways after they were certain they could find it they went back to England and gathered up friends and family that wanted freedom. They all came here so the town of Shima, Viridia was made."

"Why did they name it Viridia?"

"Viridia I think is another word for hidden in another language. But that is all I really know of the story. I am sure our fathers will tell us more when we get older, my dad always adds more to his stories the older I get."

"Wow" was all Xana really had to say as she looked out at our destination. She was quite for what seemed like forever "Does that make this ours too?"

I nodded happily as my answer, soon my mom called for us "Girls get down here! You have to get your dresses on." At this we both laughed, our dads and some of the crew chuckled. On the second day we found clothes for the ship boys and haven't been out of them since. Pants made climbing a whole lot easier. My mom was upset at first but liked the idea of us not falling because frilly skirts got in the way.

"Yes momma!" We said in sync. Xana used the ropes to slide down as she felt it was safer. I stepped back out of site of anyone. I heard my mom scream my name before I started at a run and jumped. I had seen my dad do it many times and learned how to catch myself from shorter heights of course. Though as if on que my dad walked and caught me in his arms, swining the momentom off me to hold me.

"Sisten!" He Chuckled as he wasn't as upset as my mom, "Everytime you do that a year falls off my life."

"She gets it from you!" My mother yelled at my dad who only chuckled her laugh away. She wasn't to heated just unnerved.

"Daddy, I could have made it just fine" was my comeback as he placed me back on the deck letting me run over to join Xana and my mom. This got chuckles from the crew, it was very apparent that I was his daughter. Back in our cabin mom helped us dress in out new dresses. They were not like loyal dresses from hom they wer flashier with deep purples and reds. The colors of Viridia. Not wanting to fight with our hair mom put our hats on us, a gift from our dads- matching pirate hats.

"Come on girls, time to go see our new home."

As our mom and dads made it down the gang plank the towns people cheered and whistled. At the sight of all of the people my stomach turned, I didn't know them and my mom walked without me. I did what she did. My hand was a death grip on Xana's as we both walked down together. Again the people cheered if not louder for us. As I looked at my parents I seen the look of pride in both of them. This will be the real start of my life, the start of a story the world has yet to even know existed up till now.


End file.
